The present invention relates generally to searching and displaying objects, and more particularly to searching and displaying child objects of a parent object based on a drag event.
It is time-consuming and troublesome to select one or more desired objects from a lengthy object list. It is desirable that the one or more desired objects are selected readily and quickly from the list. Existing technologies provide a display of all objects; for example, Microsoft® PowerPoint® provides a list of shapes.